


Tag

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadly game of tag?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

"Come out, come out. Where ever you are, Crew!" Dean shouted, using his gun as a tool to look in the snow-covered bushes. Crew ran and hid behind a tree, clutching her gun. Crew fought for her breath and sighed. She checked herself over. 4 red spots; one on her arm, one on her leg, and two on her back. Crew sighed and took off running again. The sound of a gun went off and Crew let out a small scream and looked around.

"I'm coming for you, Crew. Dean can't save you. Or Castiel. Not even Chrissy." Sam taunted. Crew swore under her breath and took off running again. Crew ran until she spotted a snow bank. She sped up and dived behind it. Crew exhaled hard, her breath coming out in a cloud.

"Fucking shit. What is wrong with me today?" Another shot went off near her. Crew froze and listened, waited. She heard the snow crunching under Sam's feet as he got closer. Crew let out shallow breaths and shuffled under the over hang of the bank. She army crawled through the snow until she found a hole to look out from.

"You can run, but you can't hide Crew." Sam taunted, his voice sounding like he was right above her. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened. Sam's boot steps got closer and closer. She looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, two huge boots stomped in front of her as Sam jumped down from the bank above. Crew covered her mouth to stifle her scream. She kept a hand over her mouth as she watched Sam's form retreat. Taking her chance, Crew army crawled back out and bolted. She needed to get to Bobby's house. Once she got through the door, she would be safe. Crew ran as she heard Sam shouting after her. Soon after, another shot rang out and another voice joined his. It was Chrissy's.

"You're mine now, bitch!" Chrissy shouted, her cackling drifting on the wind. The wind clawed at her and whipped her hair around her face. Crew loaded and cocked her gun as she ran. As she ran, she wasn't paying attention, and tripped over a root that just barely stuck out from under the snow. Crew screamed and went down. She lay in the snow, in pain, holding her ankle. Crew whimpered and tried crawling for Bobby's house. she could see it. She just needed to get through the door.

"Come on...Damnit!" Crew hissed. A shot rang out and Crew screamed as it pinned her shoulder. Crew lay in the snow, whimpering in pain, the red liquid dripping from her shoulder. Crunching snow met her ears as the four ran to her. They gathered around her, standing over her. Crew opened her eyes and saw Sam, Dean, Castiel and Chrissy standing over her. "You're...All...Bitches..."

Chrissy giggled and said, "Tag. You're it." Sam and Castiel chuckled as Dean bent down to help her up. Crew did a little hop and sighed.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, right? Well, bitches I'm hurt. Game over. I lost anyway. I got hit 5 times! Cas didn't get hit at all, cheater...Sam got hit three times, Dean twice and Chrissy only got hit once." Crew shouted, waving her gun around. " ** _And_** you ruined my jacket!"

Crew whined as she looked over herself.

"We told you not to wear it." Dean said.

"The paint washes off anyway." Sam said.

"And my leg?" Crew asked, giving the two a look. "Who's gonna fix that?"

Castiel bent down and placed a hand on her injured ankle. A bright white light shone then went away. Crew slowly rotated her ankle and there was no pain.

"I'm never playing paintball tag with you lot again." Crew said, turning on her heel and stomping back to the house. Sam and Dean snickered, as Castiel and Chrissy followed her.

"Never gets old." Sam said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. Dean smirked and put his arm around his brother, resting his gun on his shoulder as they walked back.  
~


End file.
